Mirrored Lives
by UncrewedCandy29
Summary: We lead different lives but in a sense we are the same. A collection of drabbles featuring SasuHina based on the 31 days prompt for SasuHina Month 2015.
1. Day One - First Encounter

**Title:** Mirrored Lives

 **Pairing(s):** SasuHina

 **Rating:** T

 **Author's Notes:** This is a collection of prompts which I took from SasuHina Month. Yeah, I don't know when it was but I'll do it anyway. I will try my best to post everyday/every week for the next 29 prompts. Review, follow, favourite this story. Please.

* * *

 _ **Day One – First Encounter**_

Uchiha Sasuke was the Konoha High School heartthrob. Even when he was in middle school, he had a hoard of fangirls following him everywhere he went. He was tall and lean with well-toned muscles from the years of playing basketball. Not only that. He's also genius despite the fact that his best friend Uzumaki Naruto calls him _teme_ ,

The first time the young Uchiha noticed her was when they were in their first-years. It was her first day to high school. It's the same school her cousin Neji, who was a year older, went to.

Hyuuga Hinata took a look at the various types of club on the school board. Then she finally decided to join the school magazine 'Nostalgia'. That was when she saw him. But it wasn't her first time seeing him. She remembered being that little girl who stalked – followed, not stalked Uzumaki Naruto in her earlier days.

But she was not like the girl in those days.

The timid and shy – although she still is – little girl is no more.

Hinata gripped her bag tightly weaving towards the crowd of students and walked towards the club table, and then she saw him. He was walking past her towards the basketball club – she found out later about this fact for Yamanaka Ino. He looked at her like a crack in the wall, as if he was a skyscraper with his head held high in the air.

She did not know why but her heart raced. It was the same feeling she felt towards with Naruto.

Later that night, she lay on her bed. Her mind wondering to the dark-haired boy earlier, how his dark eyes strayed into hers for a moment too long before disappearing into the crowd. She placed her hand on her chest to calm her beating heart.


	2. Day Two - Cinnamon Buns and Tomatoes

**Title:** Mirrored Lives

 **Pairing(s):** SasuHina

 **Rating:** T

 **Author's Notes:** This is a Non-massacre AU one-shot. Btw the drabbles are one-shot, unless stated. I'm sorry if any of you are confused. Review, follow, favourite this story. Please.

* * *

 _ **Day Two – Tomatoes and Cinnamon Buns**_

It was a known fact that Uchiha Sasuke loves tomatoes and hates anything that was sweet. Most young girls – and his family – knew of this.

Uchiha Shisui – one of Sasuke's older cousins – was puzzled when he found a box of cinnamon buns on the kitchen counter. He walked into the kitchen as if he owned the place. After all, Shisui was the only frequent guest and he was practically an older brother to Itachi and Sasuke.

He was tired and hungry after all the training he did with Itachi. He was only following his instincts. He had caught a whiff of something sweet as the kitchen was insight. Shisui's dark eyes fell to the lone white box on the counter and he immediately walked towards it – with Itachi trailing behind him.

The elder Uchiha flipped the box open and saw four mouth-watering cinnamon buns. He turned towards Itachi, who was pouring a glass of water. He wondered if it was Itachi's since Itachi was the only person in the house who ate the closest thing to sweet – dango. "Is this yours?" Shisui asked, gesturing the box.

"No."

Shisui furrowed his brows. "You sure it's not yours? Cause you are the only person I know who eats this kind of stuff."

Itachi shook his head.

Before he could reach the cinnamon bun, someone had closed the lid preventing him from taking those delicious buns. His turned his head sharply to the person dressed in a high collared shirt and a pair of ankle high pants. It was Sasuke.

"Wait," Shisui said. The gears in his head turning, trying to process what the heck was going on. "It's _yours_?"

Sasuke held the box in his hand, glaring at his older cousin. "Why? Is there a problem with that?"

"Um… yeah. I thought you hate anything that is sweet!"

Itachi chuckled silently at their exchange. "Good luck with the Hyuuga," was all he needed to say to torment his brother. Shisui's mouth hanging open while the tip of Sasuke's ears turned red.

" _Hyuuga?_ " Shisui asked, dumb folded. Sasuke immediately fleeted from the scene, refusing to answer his question. He turned to his other cousin. "What Hyuuga?"


End file.
